


MALAYA

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Islands, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pie, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Islands in the sun - and Cas is such a wonderful husband.





	MALAYA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aely/gifts).



Dean sat down very, very carefully on the bright pink inflatable rubber ring that he kept in Baby, unable to stop himself letting out some manly expressions of surprise – definitely not girly squeaks, shut up! – as he tried to get comfortable. Last night Cas had surpassed himself, using his impossible flexibility to work Dean off with one hand while kissing his way slowly up his left leg before..... well, thank the lord for all that strength, because if he had not held Dean back, there had been the severe danger that a green-eyed someone would have ruptured himself!

He smiled as he drove to work, remembering the time Sammy had found the ring stuffed under the seat and, in a moment of stupidity impressive for someone so educated, had asked what it was for. The guy had fled the car with the sort of speed that would have left Usain Bolt trailing in his wake!

Nope, he was not to think of what Cas did last night while he was driving. And he was more careful than usual taking corners today because... well, because. He pulled into the Road House, and before he could get out of the car, his phone bleeped with a text:

BORNEO

Why was Cas texting him some Asian country? Dean frowned, then shrugged. All would become clear sooner or later, and hopefully it would involve more sex.

He entered, greeted Jo and Ellen, ordered and sat down to await his meal. Delicious as ever, but halfway through a second text arrived:

JAVA

Something to do with coffee? What was Cas playing at, he wondered. Ah well, food first.

He licked his lips as Jo approached with the pie, only for his phone to bleep again:

MALAYA

Dean frowned again. He was sure that the country was called Malaysia. Come to that, the others weren't countries either; he could remember Cas saying Java was part of some other country some time, though Lord alone knew which one. To Jo's surprise he did not immediately start on his pie, but checked what 'MALAYA' meant:

'My Ardent Lips Await Your Arrival'.

“You're hopeless!” she sighed. “Sex mad, both of you!”

Pie or sex? That was just unfair. Dean stared dolefully at his plate, only for his phone to bleep again:

FINISH YOUR PIE FIRST. BUT BE READY FOR TONIGHT!

He was. But he was still a total wreck the following day! And the hickey on his neck could probably be seen from space!


End file.
